A Different Turn of Events
by Little Darkness
Summary: Harry Potter goes back in time to raise.... Himself? when there is no hope left in the war, they've lost, Harry decides it's time for drastic measures. He saves 'himself' and moves to LA. where he meets all sorts of people and things


Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.

A/N: this is strictly AU and I will pick and choose that facts I wish to acknowledge from the first six books, anything I don't want to acknowledge simply goes into the AU file under lock and key so there **sticks tongue out**

'blah'means thoughts  
"blah"means speech

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a small town somewhere in the British Isles, a young man of about 18 years sat in a chair by the fire, looking lost in thought. This young man was unusually short for his age; he had a look about him that suggested that he never really reached his full and natural height. However it was also clear that he would not be growing any taller, he was about 5' 7". He had long raven black hair that looked slightly blue in the sunlight, but reflected bronze streaks. His body was thin and lithe, and even though he was slightly muscular, you couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly undernourished. He had emerald green eyes that were dull and flat, but still held a glint of determination and life in them.

This man, who never had the chance to truly be a boy, had been thinking for days now, only eating and drinking and moving mechanically, he had many things on his mind, and he just couldn't find the solutions. He was alone now, there was no one left, any one and every he had ever known and ever been remotely close to was now gone, it was only a matter of days, weeks, or months, no longer until the war ended. They had lost. The Wizarding World, the side of the light, the 'Good Guys' were sitting like ducks on a pond waiting for the final blow, and this young man was now an outcast.

The general populace placing as much blame on him for their certain defeat, than the actual man who had caused it all. The whole world had turned on him. One side wanted to kill him because he was a pain in the ass to them, and the other, well the other wanted him to beat this Dark Lord who's about to win, so they can go back to their mundane lives. Yep! Just as soon as he beat this Dark Lord they would make him into a Martyr. Of course no one likes to know their less powerful than you so their 'Martyr' would die soon after so they could remember his name, and praise it, but not actually have to praise the man himself. Stupid simpletons! They would only try to be rid of him out of fear that he would only replace the man he defeated. As if he wanted to rule over people who were dumber and than Chicken's with their heads cut off. He could think of many things he would rather do than rule over, let alone be apart of, a society that would revere a child fro sheer dumb luck and a sacrifice that his mother made to save his life. Like he would even want to be apart of the same society that would turn on this same 'Saviour' as often as they turned while sleeping at night. Oh no. Such narrow minded people had such naïve little minds. He would just as soon forget about this whole world and move across the Atlantic were it not for the fact that he swore, from the day he found out that bastard killed his parents, and on the separate days that each and every one of his friends had died, he'd sworn he'd take his revenge, but now, now that didn't seem very probable.

The war had taken a turning point when the old Headmaster of his school had died. Voldemort, for that's the Dark Lord he'd sworn revenge on, the Dark Lord he was expected to defeat, had hit a bold streak after the cold-hearted murder of the old man. He went on attack, he was ruthless, and now, almost a year later with half the Wizarding world and most of the families within destroyed or turned to the Dark, he was at the gates of victory, there were only a few minor defences left on the side of the light that he could easily topple with barely any thought. It was all on his terms now.

It's too bad really that he has only now come up with a way to defeat him. It was quite simple, ingenious really, and easy as hell once you met the requirements. And therein lies the problem. The requirements. They were very specific, and impossible to meet. The spell required two very powerful people. These two people had to be very closely related, or they had to share some kind of bond. They had to have equal or almost equal power levels and comprehension of their magic so they could work together and not drain each other. If one drained the other they would both die. A magical being cannot live without their magic to sustain them, their magic is a part of their life force, if two people tried such a complicated spell without matching each others powers the stronger would drain the weaker of all his or her magic, leaving them quite dead to the world. And the person who absorbed the magic would have an overload and basically implode with all the magic in their system.

A witch or a Wizard is not meant to be more powerful than they were born, it is possible, but only through spells, enchantment, rituals, potions and the like. Basically it would be like stealing someone's magic, and their magic is like their soul, it would fight your and would not merge, and while the weaker magic would always lose, the resulting battle would kill the hosting Witch or Wizard of that battle.

The spell he found and modified would never be performed; it needed someone who was young enough to sustain the strain it would put on one's mind, body and soul, someone who was powerful and someone with a bond.

He was the only person strong enough to pull that kind of spell, and the only other possible candidate would have been his Headmaster who died a year and a half earlier, and even then the strain would likely have killed the manipulative old man.

The young man, after finding his spell had been thinking for days to find an alternative way to make it work, to have him be the only caster but it just wouldn't work. He was now backtracking on his life, skimming over everything; in hopes he would find something that would help his cause. He didn't want to die before he's even had a chance at happiness. And he sure as hell would never bow down to _anyone. _And so, after skimming through years since and including his fourth year (when the war had re-started) in his mind, he decided to start from the beginning, from his first memories, to the his third year to see if _anything_ might help him.

He quickly discarded anything in his first eleven years, and quickly started focusing on years one through three at his magical boarding school.

'Hmm.

First year had:

Flying  
Trolls  
Dragons  
Unicorns  
Centaurs  
3 Headed Dogs  
Homicidal plants  
Giant Chess (ie. Battle Strategy)  
Greatest Desires (not unless it could actually come true)  
And  
Immortality stone (we're trying to _kill _not make_ immortal_)

Nope. Nothing from first year is at all useful

My second Year what a joke:

House Elf  
Flying Car  
Psychotic Tree  
Giant Spiders  
Deadly Snake  
Enchanted Book  
Possession  
Song Bird  
Old Hat  
And  
Parseltongue (Hmff! It would make the spell stronger, but that would lower my restrictions and make them _completely_ impossible)

My Third Year… well…

Soul Suckers  
Maps  
Human Transfiguration  
Hippogriffs  
Werewolves  
Patronus Charm  
Time-Travel  
And  
Seeing Myself

Nope nothing at all in my three yea—WAIT! –Back-up! That's it Time travel, Gods I'm an idiot for not seeing it before. I even researched it after Hermione used a lower level time-turner, all I would need would be an advanced one, the kind that takes you back 13 years. Damn Wizards and their superstitious beliefs in numbers. Though, I suppose thirteen years would be satisfactory. Only, I had hoped that I could stop—well; I guess that's not possible. But at least 'I' or rather 'he' (Gods, I'm confused already) won't have to spend more than four years with _them_. Four years is four years too many.'

- - - - - - -

Authors Note: This is my attempt at an AU fic so, yeah deal with how I want to put things and which info I'm going to use. I'll be making Harry more powerful, and much smarter than in the books because I firmly believe that that's the way he should be. He's also going to be much less of a perfect little Gryff; I'll be showing more of a Slyth attitude (I Hope). So if you don't feel like reading an _out of Character_ story on Harry, then DON'T.

And of course when I get around to introducing him, Little Harry will be different because the Durlseys will have been worse to him than they were in the books, and he'll be growing in a very different Environment.

Reviews are definitely welcome, especially ideas for future plots, because I want to make this story good. And I think I'll need help with things, and where to take the story. Just ideas on what should Happen to both Harry's (not to worry I will be changing their names)

REVIEW!


End file.
